


The Summer Looked Good On Her

by sabrisy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluffyfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrisy/pseuds/sabrisy
Summary: [Mammon POV] Mammon and Aileen share a moment on Diavolo's private beach. Inspired by the Sun & Sea event.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Chraracter(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, mammon - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	The Summer Looked Good On Her

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ♡ this is my first time posting here! I hope you all like it.  
> Since english is not my first language, I want to apologize for any errors in advance. Enjoy.

Damn. That was the first thing I thought when I saw her approaching to the beach. 

Even though everything around us was just a fictional creation of Diavolo, she didn't seem to care. She was staring at the sea, watching the waves crashing against the shore. Her pink bikini highlighted the color of her skin, and I thought I had never seen anyone look that good in the sun before.

You could say that, the sun and her complemented each other like the yin and yang. Her eyes looked a little brighter and the smile on her face made me understand that she was having a good time. 

If someone had told me months ago that I would feel this way about a human, I would have laughed until I ran out of air.

The truth is, I don't understand this feeling. I just know that I have an uncontrollable desire to be with her and protect her from everything. And at the end of the day, I'm a demon. I end up succumbing to my desires no matter how much I want to fight them. 

That's why I felt like my whole body started to burn when I saw her laughing out loud with Asmo at the seashore. I knew my brother well, and I didn't even need to know him to realize his desire for her. Well, it's not like he was trying to hide it either. He always have been straightforward about the things he wanted and when he liked someone he went for it without hesitation. We were very different in that case, but either way, I wasn't going to let my brother flirt in front of my eyes with the girl who caught my eye since she arrived. 

I approached them then, thinking about what to say, or what to do, what do I say? something nice? do I tell some meaningless joke to make her laugh?, "you look good today", no, I sound like Asmo, "are you having fun?", no, everyone can tell she's having fun…

—Mammon!— She said before I got there. Her eyes fixed on me now.

—Hey, guys! Watcha doing?— I said. Asmo rolled his eyes.

—Asmo was telling me how much he loved this weather, right, Asmo?— she gave him a playful pat on the shoulder. 

—Hmm, yes.— said Asmo, disinterestedly. —Don't you have anything else to do but ruin other people's time, stupidmammon?— a disgusting tone in his voice. 

—What? She's not yours!— I said indignant —You're monopolizing her just for yourself, it's not fair!

—Maybe it's because she enjoys my company. And who wouldn't want to spend time with a perfect creature like me? — Asmo said with total confidence, making me more irritated. 

—Aileen, tell him you enjoy my company too! Tell him!— I fired back. She laughed.

—There's no need to fight, boys— One of her hands went to my shoulder and the other to Asmo's. —There's plenty of time to spend with everyone.

That obviously hadn't satisfied me. Spend it with everyone? With anyone else but me? No, I didn't like that idea at all. 

—Do you want something, Mammon, or are you just here to make a fool of yourself?— Asmo said. 

—Oh, yes.— I replied. —I wanted to show Aileen something I saw on the other side of the beach. 

—I see...—Asmo smiled mischievously. —Is this your technique for stealing her and spending more time with her?

—Huh? No!— Damn Asmo, why did I have to expose myself like that? —It's not that. It's just that I saw something that I'm sure she'll like. 

—So you're trying to win her over? How romantic!— He put his hands together and jumped up and down. I would have laughed if I didn't know he was trying to annoy me.

—No!— I rushed back to say —I just...

—Well, for my part— said Aileen interrupting our conversation. —I'm curious to know what this is all about. 

—Yes?— Asmo and I said in unison. 

—Yes— she smiled. —Lead the way, Mammon. 

—Alright.— i replied, triumphant. —Goodbye Asmo, go find someone else to flirt with. 

—Goodbye, Aileen. Don't make me wait for too long or I'm going to miss you.— he winked. 

—Ya, Asmo! Don't ignore me!— I screamed before he turned around, completely ignoring me. 

—Come on, let's go.— Aileen said, pushing me forward. 

—That Asmo! Always flirting with everyone! Why can't he control himself?— the words of discontent came out by themselves. 

—I know someone who can't control himself either, and he spends money as if they grown from the trees.— she was looking at me with accusatory eyes.

—Well, it's not the same thing!— I replied in my defense. —I don't go around flirting with everyone, only with who I like.— I hadn't planned for that to come out of my mouth.

Our eyes met and she took a lock of hair behind her ear. Just when I thought I screwed things up, she started laughing. Her laugh was so contagious that I couldn't help but laugh with her. 

—What? What's so funny?— I pretended to be indignant. —I didn't make any joke!

—It's nothing.— she said, putting her hands to her mouth. I wish she hadn't. —So, what did you want to show me? 

The truth was, I had nothing to show her. I wanted so to be with her so much and save her from Asmo's womanizer behavior that I said the first thing that came to my mind to get her away. I glanced sideways, trying to find something that would attract her attention. She followed my movements, hoping to find the same thing I was looking for. We both looked at the same place at the exact moment, an arena full of seashells was a little further ahead. I could see how her eyes started to shine a little more, emotion growing in her chest.

—It was this?— she said, bending down to pick up one of the seashells. —How did you know I liked seashells?

—Well, I...— my mind was trying to find an intelligent answer to the unexpected question. —I'm the great Mammon! I know everything!— I grabbed a shell and pointed it at her. —And don't ask me how, it's a demon thing!

-Alright, alright..— she smiled. —I'm not going to ask anything. 

She started to walk along the sand, stopping now and then to look more closely at any shell or starfish she might found. Following her footsteps, I did the same, trying to enjoy the scenery. Although it was a little difficult with her by my side. 

It was when I felt a slight pinch in my foot. I looked down and found a particular discovery. It was a very different shell from the ones we'd seen before. This one was big, full of colors, like a rainbow. I couldn't help thinking how much it reminded me of her. Someone full of light and colors like a rainbow, who shone brightly and stood out from the crowd. Someone different, that's how I saw her. 

I took the treasure I found and walker towards her, who was still distracted looking around for more shells. 

—Aileen— she raised her head. —This is what I wanted you to see. 

—Hmm?— she stood up with a curious look. 

—See, it's a rainbow shell.— I said as I placed it in her hands, —It reminded me of you and I wanted you to have it. 

—Mammon... This is beautiful— her eyes softened while she took it gently. A smile growing on her face.

—I supposed you'd like it. 

—It's beautiful.— she took my hand. —Thank you.

—No… No problem.— it was the first time our hands ever met and I wished with all my strength that this feeling wouldn't leave my skin. 

—Ey, but it's not fair!— her hand still didn't leave mine. —You gave me something so beautiful but, what about me? hmm?— she frowned —I'm going to find a shell that reminds me of you too! Just wait!

—There's no need…— at this point I didn't want our hands to be separated for anything in the world. 

—You'll see!— she said, finally breaking contact as she walked away.

Let's call this a treasure hunt. To collect shells!— I decided yo play along. She gave me one of her smiles and then focused on the task at hand.

I, for one, pretended to pick up shells while looking at her slyly. The concentration made her frown and for some reason that expression looked so cute on her face. She seemed determined to find the perfect shell, and I couldn't help but laugh. She was unpredictable, surprising me every day with her reactions or words. I had never known such a peculiar human, perhaps it was one of the things that attracted me to her. I didn't want to know anything that didn't have to do with money before, well, until she came along. She showed me that you could wish for much more than just an empty pile of money and luxury.

—Earth to Mammon.— my thoughts cleared as she moved her hands frantically in front of my face. —Are you okay?

—Yeah, just thinking ya know— I came to my senses. —Did you find anything?

She held up a white twisted shell. I looked at it in confusion. She seemed to notice my expression and started to explain herself.

—A twisted shell, like you.— she extender her hand for me to grab it.

—Are you implying that I'm twisted?— I took it.

—Pretty twisted.— she laughed. I knew that she was not saying it in a bad way, and either way, she was right. 

—Well, can't say anything against that.— we both laughed together. —I like it.

—I'm glad. Now we both have shells to identify us. Cute, isn't it?

Cute? What did she mean by cute? 

—I saw some nice ones over there.— she said quickly, as if trying to change the subject. —Let's go.

—Aileen.— she stopped in her track and slowly turned to face me.

—Yes?— she said, shyly?

—I…

—Hey, guys!

We both looked up at the direction of the sound. Beel was slowly approaching us with what seemed to be a piece of watermelon in his hands, not stopping for a moment to take a bite. 

Perfect timing, Beel. 

—Lucifer told me to take you two back, the food's ready. Yours too, Aileen.— he took another piece in his mouth. —Yosh also hage watshmelong if yosh like."

—Beel, at least swallow before you speak.— I answered a little annoyed. He paused for a moment before speaking again.

—Lucifer said if you don't go, he's going to blame it on you, Mammon. He told me to tell you explicitly that he doesn't want to keep Diavolo waiting and that he's going to hang you upside down for centuries if you disobey him.

—Woah woah, okay.— I raised my hands in surrender. —Let's not make Lucifer angry.— I looked at Aileen. —It's not because I'm afraid or something like that ya know!

—I know.— she smiled —Let's go.— said Aileen with a smile as she caressed my shoulder. —We'll have more time later.

Without saying anything else, she turned around and started walking to where we had come from. Beel looked at her, then at me, and smiled. I gave him a desperate signal for not to say anything and he just nodded, understanding the message. I sighed and started to follow them. I heard Beel telling her how delicious the watermelon was and how she would have to taste it. Every once in a while she would turn her head to see if I was still behind, I always responded with a smile, and she returned to her hectic conversation with Beel about tasty plates and things they both wanted to try when they returned home.

Yeah, the summer really looked good on her.


End file.
